Any Means
by The Night Creatures
Summary: Lavi is kidnapped right in front of Kanda's eyes. Kanda could do nothing to save him. Now he's trying his hardest to find Lavi. Kanda might be a bit ooc. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Let him go!" yelled a beaten and battered Kanda. He kept trying to get up, but just couldn't. He had been beaten so badly that he couldn't even lift his upper body up. All he could do was out stretch an arm towards Lavi. Lavi struggled against his captor but to no avail. His captor grabbed a fist full of his red hair painfully. Lavi cried out in pain.

"Stop! Leave Lavi alone!" Kanda yelled pleadingly. The other person just laughed and started dragging Lavi away by his hair.

"KANDA! HELP!" screamed Lavi, tears streaming down his face. Kanda, again, tried to get up. But he just fell back down.

"LAVI!" Kanda screamed as he watched helplessly as his boyfriend disappeared from sight. Tears ran down his face. He felt broken. His world was gone. Why didn't he remember to bring mugen with him.

Two months later…

Kanda stood at his window. Forehead pressed to the glass. Allen and Lenalee stood behind him a few feet. Allen and Lenalee exchanged a look of concern for their friend.

"Kanda, it's been two months since that day. Just give up looking for him," Allen said. Kanda slowly peeled his head off the window and turned towards Allen.

"I don't care how long it's been, I'm going to find him," Kanda snapped.

"You haven't had a single clue leading to Lavi yet. He might already be dead BaKanda," Allen stated. Kanda turned and punched the wall hard. Nearly breaking his hand.

"He's not! Lavi is clever enough to find a way to stay alive!" Kanda yelled. Lenalee slowly approached her friend and softly placed a hand on his back.

"Kanda, I know that Lavi is clever, but you have to remember that he acts stupid all the time. And he could have gotten himself killed already," Lenalee said softly. Kanda let his hand fall from the wall to his side.

"I know…"

Allen sighed. He was use to Kanda being stubborn before him and Lavi got together. But ever since Lavi was taken away in front of Kanda, he had gotten even more stubborn. Allen sighed and decided that it best to give Kanda an envelope of pictures that he had found in front of his apartment door.

"BaKanda, I'm leaving," Allen said throwing the envelope on Kanda's coffee table and walking out the door. Lenalee smiled sadly at Kanda one more time before following after Allen. Kanda waited till he saw Allen and Lenalee in the street below before moving from his spot by the window. He slowly made his way over to the coffee table to pick up the envelope. He sat in the chair next to the table and opened the envelope. Kanda pulled out pictures of Lavi. Each picture showed more and more bruises on his body. Kanda began crying. His first sign that Lavi was possibly alive, and he saw all the pain Lavi had in his one green eye.

"Lavi…" Kanda whispered softly.

Lenalee frowned as they walked outside of Kanda's apartment.

"Do you think giving him the pictures was a good idea Allen?" she asked. Allen looked at her.

"I do. If he sees what his "precious lover" is going through. It should just eventually break him," Allen said smugly. Lenalee tried to keep her next question from slipping out, but it was too late.

"What if he doesn't break?" She slapped her hands over her mouth. Allen stopped walking and gave her a sharp look.

"He _will _break. If he doesn't, I'll kill Lavi in front of him," he said sharply. Lenalee flinched. Allen smirked and started walking again.

"Besides Lenalee, they wouldn't have been put through this had Lavi not gone snooping into the Earl's company. You work for us Noah. So you do as we say," he said with a dark chuckle. Lenalee stayed quiet. She knew she didn't need to say anything else. She lookeddown as she followed after Allen. Queitly hoping Kanda would forgive her when he eventually finds out.


	2. Chapter 2

Lavi flinched when a light flicked on. He weakly looked up. He tried his best to glared at Allen. Allen smirked as he walked closer to Lavi. Lavi watched him carefully as he stopped in front of him. Allen grabbed a handful of Lavi's hair and yanked his head back. Lavi grunted in pain. Allen just smirked.

"You put this upon yourself Lavi. Had you just kept your nose out of it, you'd still be with Kanda right now," Allen said chuckling. Lavi tried to get free from Allen's grip, but whimpered when Allen tightened his grip. Lavi froze when he felt something sharp and cold against his throat. He knew this time if he moved, he was warranting his own death. Allen chuckled darkly.

"Afraid? Good. Now will you tell me who told you to hack into the Earl's secret lab?" Allen asked. Lavi glared at him.

"I'm n..not...telling..." Lavi weakly said. Allen sighed and let go of his grip of Lavi's hair. He circled around Lavi for a few minutes like he was contemplating something. He finally stopped in front of Lavi again. Allen smirked and ran the knife across Lavi's left cheek. He enjoyed the hissing sound that Lavi made.

"I'll get what I want. Everyone has a breaking point. I'll find yours and Kanda's," Allen said. Lavi spat at Allen's face. Allen stepped back and wiped his face. He was about to slap Lavi, when the door opened.

"Allen, the Earl wants to see you," Lenalee said softly. Allen lowered his arm and left without saying a word. Lenalee looked at Lavi sarrowful.

"Sorry Lavi," she said as she turned the light off and shuting the door. Leaving Lavi in complete darkness again.

* * *

Kanda sighed when he arrived at the precinct. He turned off the car and unbuckled. He reached over into the passenger seat and grabbed mugen along with the envolpe he had opened earlier. With those two things, he got out of the car and headed inside. He headed straight for his office. Kanda stopped at Daisaya's desk and slammed the envolpe down. Daisaya jumped in surprise. Kanda smirked satisfied at the small scare. Daisaya turned and looked.

"Morning to you too. What's this?" Daisaya asked.

"Tch. There's photographs in there. I don't want to hear one word about what's on them. This will stay between us. If anyone finds out..." Kanda said as hs gripped Mugen tighter. Daisaya put his hands up.

"Got it. So what do you want me to do with them?" Daisaya asked leaning back in his chair some.

"I want you to see if there are any other fingerprints other than mine on them. And I want to know before you go to lunch," Kanda said walking off. He walked into his office and took his coat off and placed it on the coat rack.

Kanda walked to his desk and hung Mugen on the back of his chair before sitting down. Kanda slowly picked up a picture frame on his desk. He looked at it sadly. It was a photo of him and Lavi after they got together a year ago. Lavi had an arm drapped around Kanda's neck. Kanda had his hand on Lavi's face trying to push him away. Kanda had an annoyed looked on his face. While Lavi had on one of his biggest grins.

"Lavi...I promise I'll find you," Kanda said quietly as he set the frame down. He sighed and started on the pile of work in front of him. Kanda read through the newest reports. He gave up after an hour when he realized he had read the same report five times. He looked up at a knock at his door.

"Come in." The door opened and Daisaya walked in, shutting it behind himself. He stopped in front of the desk and held out the report and envolpe to Kanda. Kanda took them and set the envolpe to the side and started to look at the report.

"There were some other prints besides yours. On the envolpe was Allen's, along with someone elses. On the pictures are two different prints," Daisaya said. Kanda looked up at him.

"Allen found it outside my door this morning. Now what about the two other prints?" Kanda required.

"Well one is the same as the unknown prints on the envolpe. The um... other print is um.." Daisaya trailed off.

"The other s who's Daisaya?" Kanda asked starting to get annoyed. Daisaya swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It's the Earl sir," Daisaya said. Kanda's expression darkened at the mention of his name. He stood up, grabbing Mugen.

"Come on Daisaya. You're coming with me too," Kanda said walking past the other and grabbing his coat. Daisaya followed after him.

"And where are we going?" Daisaya asked. Kanda stopped and looked at him.

"Just a _friendly_ visit to the Earl," Kanda replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda sat with one leg crossed in the chair across from the Earl. Daisaya stood over by one of the windows, watching what everyone outside was doing. The Earl set down his tea cup and smiled politely at Kanda.

"This is a pleasant surprise. What do I have the pleasure of helping you with this time?" asked the Earl. Kanda took a deep breath to keep himself calm.

"Do you recognize these photos?" Kanda said leaning forward to slide the envelope across the table to the Earl. He took the envelope off the table and opened it. He reached in and pulled out the photographs of Lavi. Kanda watched him as his expression stayed the same. He placed them back in the envelope and held it out to Kanda. Kanda took it back.

"And why is it that you are asking?" he asked. Kanda felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"He's asking because it has to do with his boyfriend," a voice answered as they came into the room. All heads looked to the entrance of the room. There stood Allen.

"Tch, bean sprout." Allen glared sharply at Kanda.

"It's Allen." Kanda just rolled his eyes and shifted his attention back to the Earl.

"Is there something you need Allen?" asked the Earl. Allen walked closer to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. The Earl nodded and sent Allen away. He stood himself.

"I have something I must go take care of. If you have more questions, you may ask Tyki. Where ever that boy went….." he trailed off. Kanda stood and held out his hand. The Earl took the offered hand and shook it. Kanda gripped it tight before letting go.

"I will find out what you're hiding. I'm not the Deputy Chief of Police for no reason. I follow my instincts," Kanda said as he headed to the door. Daisaya nodded to the Earl and followed Kanda out to the cruiser.

"Well that went….well," Daisaya said after he got in. Kanda buckled up and started the vehicle. He drove off down the long drive way.

"He knows something. I could tell." Daisaya nodded in agreement.

"True. But you can't search his house without a warrant and a good reason." Kanda sighed as he pulled out onto the road.

"I know. And that old man won't be any help. He'll just tell me to let him take over the case and go home and wait for him to call," Kanda answered sourly. Daisaya chuckled.

"You know he'd want you to do that just so he wouldn't have to worry about his precious Yuu-kun," Daisaya said with a hint of laughter.

"I will make you walk the rest of the way back if you call me that again," Kanda growled. Daisaya stopped laughing. He knew Kanda was serious. He'd done it two other times to him. Daisaya pouted. Kanda smirked when his companion shut up.

* * *

The Earl walked into the dinning room where Allen was waiting with Road and Tyki. Tyki took a drag of his cigarette and let out a puff of smoke.

"You really shouldn't smoke Tyki-pon," said the Earl as he took a seat. Tyki looked at the Earl.

"I thought I asked you to stop calling me that. And I'll smoke if I want to. It's my body," Tyki replied.

"You're going to die early if you keep smoking Tyki-pon," Road said giggling when Tyki gave her a nasty look. Allen sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Will you two stop bickering about nicknames and cancer on a stick so we can get down to business?" Allen asked. Tyki shut up and took another drag of his cigarette. Road pouted and slouched in her seat.

"Thank you," Allen said bitterly.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" asked the Earl. Tyki put out his cigarette and folded his hands on the table.

"It seems that our rabbit was given a knife by someone and cut his ropes," Tyki said. The Earl's expression turned dark.

"What?"

"He managed to escape. But-"

"He was caught quickly," Road finished. She didn't like when the Earl got mad. It meant hell for everyone in the house. Tyki looked at her quizzically. Road just smiled.

"Good. Do we know who gave him the knife?" he asked. Allen cleared his throat and snapped his fingers. A servant entered with Lenalee. She looked down biting her lip.

"Lenalee gave the knife to him," Allen answered. The Earl stood from his chair and walked over to Lenalee. He lifted her head up gently. He could see the fear in her beautiful purple eyes.

"Now why would you give him a knife?" he asked. Even though it wasn't in the tone of his voice, everyone could sense the anger that was hidden.

"I couldn't take it anymore. He doesn't deserve this," Lenalee replied. The Earl chuckled as he let go of her face. He turned away just for a second. When he turned back, he slapped Lenalee hard across the face. The servant let go of Lenalee and backed away. Lenalee held her face, tears starting to form. Allen stood up in shock. Road stared in shock and surprise. Tyki let his mouth hang open just for a minute before closing it.

"We treat you kindly. Give you food and shelter. Yet you can't seem to learn your place," The Earl said as he walked past her into the kitchen. No one moved. They were all afraid of what was about to happen. Allen's eyes widened when the Earl came back in with scissors.

"You seem to pride yourself of your long, beautiful hair," the Earl said grabbing one of her ponytails roughly. Lenalee whimpered in pain.

"Maybe if it's gone, you'll learn your lesson," he said as he cut off the first ponytail. He held it in front of her face and let it drop to the floor. He did the same with the other. The Earl turned towards the other three with a sharp glare.

"Next time will be worse," he said before leaving the room. Tyki quickly left the room. Road following suit. Lenalee sank to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She gently picked up the two things of hair on the floor that use to be her ponytails and held them to her chest.

"My hair…" Allen looked down at his feet as she sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanda scowled when they got back to the precinct. Tiedoll's car was there.

"Great…." Kanda mumbled. Daisaya looked at Tiedoll's car and started laughing. Kanda glared sharply at him and getting out of the cruiser and slammed the door shut. Daisaya got out, still laughing at him.

"Man, you are fucked now. You know he's heard about it now," Daisaya said trying to calm down and stop from laughing more.

"Shut up stupid clown," Kanda growled as he walked in the building. Marie walked up to Kanda when he entered. He was about to speak when Kanda stopped him.

"I already know that old man wants to see me," Kanda said storming to Tiedoll's office. He could hear Daisaya laughing again as he knocked on Tiedoll's door.

"Enter." Kanda took a deep breath before he entered the office and shut the door behind him.

"You want to see me?" Kanda said as he took a seat. Tiedoll sat with his chin resting on his hands, looking very stern.

"Why did you not inform me of Lavi's kidnapping Kanda?" Tiedoll asked. Kanda knew Tiedoll was serious since he didn't call him what he usually did. Kanda shifted slightly.

"Because I know what you would tell me to do."

"Kanda. I know you care for him but I think you should listen to me this time," Tiedoll said sternly. Kanda glared at him.

"I will not just go home and wait. Lavi is waiting for me to find him!" Tiedoll opened a drawer and pulled out a file. He held it out to Kanda. Kanda took it from him and opened it up. His eyes widened in shock and he looked up at Tiedoll. So many questions and thoughts were going through his mind. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"He's a hacker for the Black Order criminal group. He's been arrested forty-eight times. He changes appearances and moves every time he is released. 'Lavi' is his current alias," Tiedoll said.

"He told me he was a painter. His house even has a studio in it," Kanda said. "He was lying to me?" Tiedoll nodded. Kanda looked back at the file and glared. He closed the file and stood up.

"I won't go home and wait. I'm going to get Lavi and I'm going to arrest him," Kanda said firmly. Tiedoll sighed.

"Very well. Go home and look over the file then."

"Yes sir." Kanda turned and left the office. Daisaya came up to him when he came out.

"Tiedoll tell you to go home and wait?" Kanda looked at him and glared.

"No. He told me to go home and read over a file. I will tell you about it tomorrow," Kanda said brushing past Daisaya and leaving

* * *

Tyki and Allen sat outside on the patio. Both frustrated after trying to get answers out of Lavi.

"We need to get answers out of bunny boy soon or the Earl will be pissed" Tyki said as he lit a cigarette. Allen ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"The Earl is already pissed that Kanda is starting to snoop around here."

"True. But I think he's more pissed that your girl gave him a knife." Allen looked down at his feet for a minute.

"I know. He pulled me aside before we went to interrogate Lavi and gave me warning that if it happened again it would be my head too." Tyki reached over and patted him on the shoulder.

"Then make sure you keep a tighter lease on her." Allen nodded in agreement. Tyki looked out at the garden as he smoked his cigarette. They sat there in silence for awhile. A smirked played across Tyki's face and he looked at Allen.

"I think I know away to get what we want from him," Tyki said darkly. Allen looked at him curious.

"Oh? And how's that?"

"Why not a little game card shark?" Allen grinned. That evil sparkle at the thought of poker appeared in his eyes.

"I agree."

* * *

Kanda stood in front of his tack and white boards looking at everything he had done so far. Everything from the file was tacked up on one board. While on the other board were notes that he had written. He frowned as he added another thing to the list of things Lavi had been arrested for.

"Bank robbery… I didn't think Lavi could be someone like this. I guess I judged the cover big time," he muttered to himself. He was surprised that 'Lavi' wasn't on the FBI's most wanted list yet. Kanda wasn't surprised that Lavi was wanted in other countries. But he was surprised that he wasn't allowed to enter France.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Kanda shook his head in disbelief. He still couldn't believe that his so called 'boyfriend' was a criminal and didn't really love him. Kanda walked off and into his bedroom. He sat on the bed and opened the top drawer on the night stand. He pulled out a small black box and opened it. Kanda glared at the ring that was in it. He closed the box and threw it across the room and let out a frustrated yell.

"I can't believe that I was going to ask that bastard to marry me," Kanda said as he curled up on his bed and closed his eyes. He was stressed, angry, and tired. He just wanted to rest now.

* * *

Komui sighed as he continued to read reports on his desk. He slowly put them down and looked at the only picture frame on his desk. His expression turned sad.

"Lenalee…"

"We'll get her back chief. Don't worry," Reever said as he walked in and over to the desk. He set down another report. Komui sighed and took off his glasses.

"I know. That was why we sent Lavi to that town. Then he gets captured by the Earl also," Komui said frowning.

"Didn't you agree with him that this would be the last thing he had to do for the Black Order?" Reever asked.

"I did. I told him I would clear his record and he'd be free," Komui replied. Reever nodded in understanding.

"But why would he want to leave?"

"B-because he f-fell in love," Miranda said as she walked in. The two men looked at her. Komui smiled politely.

"Officer Miranda." She started to apologize rapidly. Reever shook his head, smiling slightly.

"It's okay Miranda. Has something happened with the precinct?" Reever asked. Miranda stopped apologizing and nodded.

"Tiedoll has come back from his vacation early. A-and I think he k-knows about Lavi," she quietly said. Reever slapped his forehead. Komui frowned.

"This isn't good. If he knows all about Lavi, it will make it harder to clean his record," Komui said taking off his beret and ran a hand through his hair. Reever turned back to Miranda.

"Miranda, you said Lavi fell in love. Who did he fall in love with?" Reever asked.

"Tiedoll's adopted son and second in charge of the precinct," Miranda said looking down. Reever looked at Komui.

"That boy has issues. Especially, if he fell in love with the ice prince Kanda Yuu," Reever said. Komui nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Allen grinned as he and Tyki entered the room where Lavi was. He flicked on the light and laughed lightly when Lavi flinched from the sudden intrusion. Allen walked over to him and tilted his head up. Lavi attempted to glare at Allen as best as he could with a black eye.

"I have a little offer for you Lavi," Allen said.

"W-what?"

"How about a little game of poker?" he asked grinning like a mad man. Lavi nodded.

"Fine. W-what are the s-stakes?" Lavi asked. Tyki smirked and stepped into view.

"If Allen wins, you will give us the information we want. And if you win, we'll let you leave." _Maybe_. He added that last part in his head. Lavi nodded in agreement. Allen let go of his face and moved behind him and undid the ropes. Lavi cautiously moved his arms in front of him and rubbed his wrist. Tyki dragged the small table that was in there over. Allen grabbed the other chair and sat across from Lavi shuffling the deck of cards.

Lavi carefully watched Allen as he finished shuffling the deck and passed out the cards. Lavi had a sinking feeling he was going to lose.

"What time of day is it?" Lavi asked.

"It's morning. We left you alone the rest of yesterday," Tyki said. Lavi just nodded.

**Half an hour later…**

Lavi heaved a heavy sigh of defeat as Allen won. Allen smirked devilishly at his victory.

"You win. What do you want to know?" Lavi said depressed. Tyki reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small notepad and a pen. Ready to write down Lavi's answers.

"First, who do you work for? We know you don't work for the police," Allen said.

"I work for the Black Order." Allen looked at Tyki for a second then back to Lavi.

"That secret organization that does the dirty work for others?" Lavi nodded. He looked down at the table.

"What role do you play with them?" Lavi shifted his gaze up at Allen.

"Whatever they need me to be. I'm their best," Lavi answered. Allen laughed at him.

"You must not be the best if you've been caught." Tyki couldn't help but laugh at that. Lavi glared at them. But they just laughed more.

* * *

Kanda sighed as he walked into the precinct that morning. Miranda and Daisaya both looked up from their desk when he walked in. Kanda looked at both of them.

"Daisaya gather everyone in the meeting room for me," Kanda said walking to Tiedoll's office. Kanda opened the door and walked in.

"Tiedoll." Tiedoll looked up and gave him a small smile.

"What have you decided on?" Tiedoll asked.

"I just told Daisaya to gather everyone in the meeting room," Kanda answered. Tiedoll nodded and stood from his desk. He came closer to Kanda and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You look like you didn't sleep well."

"I didn't," Kanda said shrugging off Tiedoll's hand and going to the meeting room. Tiedoll followed him into the meeting room but stayed at the back of the room. Kanda walked to the front of the room and any noise instantly stopped. All eyes focused on him. Kanda cleared his throat before speaking.

"I am debriefing all of you on a case I was trying to work on my own. Lavi was kidnapped two months ago and I have only had one clue as to where he might be." A few of the officers started to whisper amongst each other until Kanda cleared his throat again.

"I have recently found out that 'Lavi' is just an alias. His real name is Bookman Junior. As of now, he is now on our top priority list. If any of you find him, arrest him immediately and let me know," Kanda said walking out. Miranda slowly got up and left the room going back to her desk. She picked up the phone and quickly dialed Komui's cell phone.

"Can you meet me at the park right now?" She asked keeping her voice low.

"I'll be there shortly," Komui answered hanging up.

* * *

Allen and Tyki walked into the Earl's study. Tyki stayed by the door as Allen walked over to the desk. He placed the notepad down on the desk and the Earl turned his chair around to face Allen.

"We got the information you wanted. He hacked our systems to find Lenalee," Allen said. The Earl picked up the notepad and looked it over.

"What would you like to do with Lavi?" asked Allen. The Earl looked past him at Tyki.

"Tyki-pon why don't you show him how you are in bed again?" Tyki frowned at the nickname. Allen looked at Tyki in shock.

"I know that me, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi were friends back in high school. But you're the one that raped him that bad all those years ago?!" Allen half asked half exclaimed. Tyki nodded.

"What would you like me to do with him afterwards Earl?" Tyki asked. The Earl was silent for a minute has he thought. He smirked as he looked back at Tyki.

"I hear that Kanda is now out to arrest him. Why not put Lavi in Kanda's home?" he suggested. Tyki let a devilish grin spread across his face.

"Gladly," he said leaving. Allen left also to go do something else.

* * *

Miranda walked up to the bench Komui was sitting on.

"Sir," she said getting his attention. Komui looked up at her and nodded at her to sit. Miranda slowly sat on the bench.

"What is it? You only call my cell when it is important."

"Kanda knows about Lavi. He ordered the entire precinct to arrest Lavi on sight when he is found," she said. Komui frowned at this information. He shook his head.

"This isn't good. Miranda if you find Lavi, bring him to the Order immediately," Komui said sternly. Miranda stood up and nodded.

"Yes sir." Komui watched her leave. When she was gone he called Reever.

"Yes chief?" Reever said when he answered.

"Kanda knows about Lavi," Komui said as he stood and walked towards the entrance of the park.

"This really isn't good."

"It gets worse."

"Worse?" Reever asked. Komui took a deep breath and stopped walking when he got to the entrance.

"Yes. Kanda has order him to be arrested on sight," Komui answered. He heard Reever groan on the other end of the phone.

"What do we do?"

"I instructed Miranda to bring Lavi to the Order if she finds him first."

"That's good. Just get back here fast before your face is seen," Reever said.

"I know," Komui said hanging up and leaving the park.

* * *

Kanda pulled up the long drive way to the Earl's mansion and got out. He walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. He stood there for a few minutes until the door opened. Kanda nodded to the servant.

"I'm here to talk to the Earl," Kanda said. The servant stepped aside for him to enter. Kanda walked past the servant. Another one came up to him.

"May I take your coat?" Kanda gave an icy glare at the servant.

"No. Take me to the Earl." The servant nodded and led him to the Earl's office. They knocked on the door.

"Enter." The servant opened the door for Kanda and bowed when he entered. Kanda shut the door behind him. He walked over to the desk.

"Earl." The Earl looked up at him and smiled.

"A pleasure to see you again," the Earl said. "What can I do for you?"

"You can finish answering my questions."

"Very well."

"Did you recognize those photos I showed you?" The leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together.

"No."

"Then can you explain why your finger prints were on them?" Kanda asked.

"Maybe someone managed to get my prints and put them on them," the Earl said.

"Possible. But I highly doubt it."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"No one wants to double cross you," Kanda replied flatly. The Earl just smiled.

"Is that all Officer Kanda?" Kanda just glared at him and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyki Laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot in front of Kanda's apartment. He hadn't had that much fun in a long time. He smirked as he remembered every scream Lavi let out.

"Always music to my ears," he chuckled darkly. Part of him felt slightly bad for making the boy relive the past again. But the other have of him could care less. He lit a cigarette as he waited at a stop light. When he looked to the cars that were passing him, he couldn't help but grin. Tyki laughed a little when he noticed Kanda's car drive past and pull into his apartment's parking lot.

"I do hope you enjoy your little surprise officer," Tyki said as the light changed and he drove away.

* * *

Kanda slowly got out of his car. He was stressed out. His chat with the Earl led him nowhere. He knew the Earl was lying, he just couldn't prove it. He walked to the staircase that led to the second floor. Kanda searched his key ring for his apartment key and found it a second later. He let out a deep breath as he walked up to his door and inserted the key, unlocking the door. The first thing he noticed when he opened the apartment door, was the smell of blood. Kanda left the key in the door and slowly pulled out his gun. He entered cautiously and looked around. There was no one in the living room. So he cautiously went to the kitchen. Empty. Kanda slowly made his way to the hall bathroom and slowly opened the door. Empty also. He checked the small office and the guest bedroom. Both empty. All that was left was his room. He saw that his door was cracked open some.

He glared and slowly approached the room. Kanda had both hands on his gun and pushed the door open with his foot. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him and he lowered the gun. On his bed lay Lavi. Bloodied and injured worse than what he had seen in the pictures. Immediately, he put away his gun and pulled out his phone. He called for an ambulance to his apartment. When he finished that, he called Tiedoll.

"Yes Yuu-kun?" Tiedoll answered. Kanda gave off a low growl at the name.

"Stop calling me that! I called for an ambulance to my apartment."

"Are you hurt? What happened?" Tiedoll immediately asked. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine old man. I found Lavi. He somehow got in to my apartment," Kanda said. He heard the sirens coming closer. He left the room and went to stand in the front door.

"Meet me at the hospital," Kanda said hanging up. The medics came up with a stretcher and Kanda moved out of the way.

"Back bedroom." They nodded and went past him to the room. Kanda stayed there waiting for them to come back. He heard a scream come from his room and sighed. Kanda quickly walked back there and put on a fake front. He yanked the paramedics out of the way and gave them a look to hold on. Kanda cautiously touched Lavi's face.

Lavi flinched away from the touch, his eye still shut tight. Kanda wanted so badly to hit Lavi for all the lies he had been told, but knew that wouldn't help right now.

"Lavi," Kanda said softly and soothingly. "It's okay now. The paramedics are here to take you to the hospital. They're going to help you, okay?" Lavi slowly opened his eye and looked at Kanda. Kanda gave Lavi a soft smile.

"Will you go with them? I'll be following right behind them," Kanda said still keeping his voice low. It took Lavi a minute to respond, but he nodded yes. Kanda moved aside and let the paramedics take Lavi. He followed them out of the apartment. Kanda stopped when Daisaya and Marie came walking up to him.

"Tiedoll sent us," Marie said. Kanda nodded.

"He got in somehow. You both just saw how he looked. With how much blood was on him, there should be a trail on the ground. But there isn't. Find out what you can. I want to know how he got in there," Kanda said starting to walk past them. Daisaya grabbed Kanda's wrist.

"Are you still going to arrest him with how he is right now?" Daisaya asked concerned. Kanda yanked his arm free and glared at him.

"Yes," he stated and walked off. Daisaya frowned at Kanda's retreating figure. He didn't like this one bit.

* * *

Kanda walked into the lobby of the emergency room and saw Tiedoll and Miranda. He walked over and nodded at Miranda. She smiled nervously at him. Kanda turned his attention to Tiedoll.

"I told Daisaya and Marie to look for clues as how he got in."

"I see."

"I think he had help getting in."

"W-why do you think that?" asked Miranda.

"Because with how bad he was there should have been a trail of blood behind him," Kanda answered. They all turned to look when a doctor came out and walked over to them.

"What's his status?" asked Tiedoll.

"He's suffered a lot of bruising. He has a few broken bones," answered the doctor.

"I see," said Tiedoll.

"There's more."

"More?" asked Kanda. The doctor nodded.

"He was raped by whoever held him captive. So he's in a fragile state."

"That explains why he screamed when the paramedics touched him and why he flinched away when I touched him also," Kanda said. The doctor nodded.

"I do have one question," the doctor said.

"Yes?" asked Tiedoll.

"Which one of you is called Yuu-chan?" asked the doctor. Tiedoll and Miranda both looked at Kanda. Kanda's eye was twitching as he gave a death glare at the doctor. The doctor took a step back.

"I see. He keeps repeating your name. You can go back and see him," the doctor said leaving quickly. Kanda grumbled angrily as he stomped off to the room Lavi was in.

"S-should we worry that h-he might shoot Lavi?" asked Miranda. Tiedoll chuckled lightly.

"No."

* * *

Kanda cautiously walked into the room where Lavi was. Lavi slowly looked over when Kanda sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Y-Yuu-chan…" Lavi said in a whisper. Kanda could tell Lavi was still scared from what had happened to him.

"Why c-couldn't they just kill me?" Lavi asked quietly. Kanda's eyes widened just for a split second at that question. It was one Lavi had said to him along time ago. Only this time one word was different. This time it was 'they' instead of 'he'.

"I guess because they wanted to see me pissed off," Kanda said. Lavi just shifted his gaze down.

"Just get some rest. I have to go back to the apartment. Miranda will be staying with you," Kanda said standing slowly. Lavi just nodded. Kanda walked out and nodded as Miranda walked in. She walked over to the chair and sat. Miranda gently took Lavi's hand and held it.

"I'm right here okay?" Lavi looked up at her and gave a weak smile. Miranda smiled back.

"Rest and you can tell me what happened later. Komui will be glad that your safe," she said kindly. Lavi nodded and closed his eye.

22

Kanda walked into his apartment. Daisaya and Marie had left shortly before he got back. He shut and locked the door and slowly walked into the kitchen. Kanda walked to the fridge and saw a note on it. It was from Daisaya saying that he had changed the sheets in Kanda's room. He pulled it off the fridge and threw it in the trash. Kanda opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle.

He slowly went back into the living room and sat on the couch. He sat there just staring at the water bottle for what felt like hours. Kanda finally let out a sigh.

"So there were more people involved with what happened to you then too? Is that what led you to do everything that you've done Lavi?" Kanda asked out loud knowing he wouldn't get an answer since he was alone. He set down the water bottle and finally felt the tears that had threatened to fall when he found Lavi earlier, now fall. He felt like his heart had been shattered. He didn't want to arrest Lavi, but he knew he would have too.


	7. Chapter 7

Lavi opened his eye slowly the next morning. He shifted as much as he could. Miranda noticed the movement and smiled.

"You're awake," she said. Lavi looked at her and gave a small nod.

"K-Kanda called me a few minutes ago saying h-he was on his way," Miranda said. Lavi started to smile but she stopped him.

"He knows who you really are. When your better he's going to arrest you," she said sadly. Lavi looked up at the ceiling.

"I guess I should have seen that one coming. When you talk to Komui, tell him I found Lenalee," Lavi said somewhat sad. "Tell him I'm sorry I couldn't get her out of there."

"Where is she?" Miranda asked. Lavi looked at her.

"The Earl has her." Miranda's eyes widened in horror when she heard that. But she quickly hid it when she heard Kanda enter. She smiled at Lavi one more time before standing and walking out. Lavi watched her leave. He wished she would've stayed in the room. He slowly looked at Kanda and gave him a somewhat small smile. Kanda walked over to the chair and sat down. Lavi could tell he wasn't happy.

"Why were you kidnapped?" Kanda asked. Lavi knew that he had no choice but to answer truthfully to him after what Miranda told him.

"I was hacking into the Earl's system," Lavi answered. Kanda glared at Lavi, but pulled out a notepad and wrote it down.

"Why?"

"It was part of my mission."

"Who do you work for and what was the mission?" Lavi laughed lightly.

"You can cut out the act. I know you found out the truth. So you already know that first answer," Lavi said pushing himself up as much as he could.

"Then just answer the other part of the question," Kanda said, the venom finally showing in his voice. Lavi couldn't help but flinch at the tone.

"My mission was to find and rescue Lenalee. I was the only one that he trusted enough to do this," Lavi answered. He looked down at his hands. Kanda wrote that down and looked at Lavi. He closed the notepad and put it away. Lavi knew he was about to ask a personal question, so he stopped him.

"This was supposed to be my last mission and he would clear my record. I would be free to really start again. I only asked him to make it happen after we started dating. But I'm sure he'll say no now that yet another police station knows who I really am…. I'll have to keep moving," Lavi said.

"Did you ever plan to tell me about that? Is it because of what happened to you all those years ago, that you turned to what you're doing?" Kanda asked. Lavi continued to stare down at his hands. He didn't want to look up at Kanda.

"No. If I ever told you, you'd arrest me. But you're going to do that when I'm healed aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"I figured. The answer to your other question is no. I've been part of the Black Order since I was a little kid. The old panda has been part of it forever. But he wanted me to get a normal education aside from what he was teaching me." Kanda was silent for a minute before speaking.

"Who raped you?" Lavi let a faint smile on his lips. He never answered that when Kanda asked it back in high school and he wanted him to answer it now.

"I want you to know something first Kanda," Lavi said. Kanda was shocked. Lavi had actually use the name he wanted to be called by. But it felt weird hearing Lavi say it.

"What?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I really d-" Lavi was interrupted by Miranda coming back in.

"Kanda! You need to come quickly!" she exclaimed, panting heavily. Kanda stood and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"D-Daisaya was shot. He's being brought in now." Kanda's eyes widened and he instantly ran out of the room. Miranda followed after him.


	8. Chapter 8

Kanda ran into the waiting room again. He saw Tiedoll and Marie and went straight to them.

"How?" Kanda asked worried.

"We had gone back to the precinct and went in. Daisaya said he forgot something outside. So I started to take the stuff to evidence and suddenly heard a gun shot. Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran outside," Marie explained. Kanda sat in the closest chair near him.

"No one was near him when we got outside. It was most likely a sniper that shot him," Tiedoll said. Kanda seemed to stare off into space. He couldn't believe that someone he really did care for was possibly going to die. He knew he never really showed that he cared for Daisaya. Those that actually did know him, knew he cared.

Miranda slowly walked closer to him and patted him on the back. Kanda looked up at her and she could tell that all this was too much for him. She rubbed his back to try and help calm him down.

"Everything will be okay," she said softly. Kanda looked back down.

"Thanks," he said softly.

* * *

Lavi had a bad feeling about Daisaya being shot. He looked over to the chair where Kanda had been sitting and noticed that the notepad was laying in the chair. Lavi figured that it must have fallen out of Kanda's pocket when he stood up. Lavi leaned over and grabbed it. He was glad the pen was with it. He pulled it out off the spiral and flipped open the notepad. Lavi quickly wrote a note to Kanda.

He knew he was going to get in more trouble with what he was about to do, but he didn't care. Lavi swung his legs over the side of the bed and ripped off all the wires that were attached to him. He stood up on shaky legs and took off running out of the room and straight to a staircase.

"Sorry Yuu," Lavi whispered to himself as he ran down the stairs and finally outside.

* * *

A nurse ran over to Kanda holding the notepad.

"Officer!" Kanda looked up at her while the others turned to her.

"Yes?" She held out the notepad to Kanda. Kanda took it and realized that he hand left it up in Lavi's room. Kanda looked down at it to see a note quickly written on it.

_Sorry, but I can't stay and wait to be arrested. I do confess to everything I have done. I'm sorry that I put you in a spot where you had to choose your duty over me. What I was trying to say was, I really do love you with all my heart Kanda. I hope you'll forgive me one day.  
__-Lavi_

Kanda cussed and held out the notepad to Tiedoll. Tiedoll took it and read the note. He lowered the notepad and looked at Kanda.

"I'll let you make the call this time," said Tiedoll. Kanda sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked back at the doors that led to the operating rooms and back to Tiedoll.

"Let him go for now. I'll pursue him another day," Kanda answered. Marie smiled slightly. Already knowing the real reason he wasn't going after him now. A doctor came out and slowly walked over to them. They all looked at him waiting to hear what he would say.

"Officer Daisaya was shot in the chest and we tried everything we could to save him. But he didn't make it. I'm sorry," said the doctor before slowly leaving. Everyone was silent. Not daring to say anything until Miranda broke out crying. Marie stepped closer to her and hugged her.

* * *

Lavi had run all the way to the Black Order. Glad that it was in this town.

"Lavi!" yelled a female voice. Lavi looked up and saw Lenalee.

"How did you get free? What happened to your hair?" Lavi asked as he leaned against her for support when she got next to him.

"Allen let me go when Tyki took you to Kanda's apartment. The Earl cut my hair after I helped you to try and escape," she answered helping Lavi to the infirmary. Lavi frowned at that.

"I'm sorry about your hair Lenalee. Why did Allen let you go?"

"I'll tell you later. You need to rest and get better," she said. Lavi nodded. Lenalee got him to the infirmary and laid him on a bed. The head nurse came out of her office and noticed how bad Lavi was. She frowned coming over and checking him out. Lavi looked at Lenalee.

"You're going to be mad at me."

"Why?" asked Lenalee.

"I escaped from the hospital…" Lavi said sheepishly. Lenalee placed both hands on her hips and frowned at him.

"Lavi…" He gave her a small smile.

"Sorry Lenalee." She sighed and shook her head and left. The head nurse patted him on the arm and went back into her office. Lavi sighed and closed his eye and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A month later…**

Lavi walked out of the infirmary finally healed. He felt a lot better now that he was up and moving around. But at the same time he didn't. He was still feeling awful for lying to Kanda and for running from him. But Lavi knew he did what he had too. Lavi turned the corner and started to walk down the hall that led to Komui's office.

"Lavi, are you alright?" Lenalee asked as she came up next to him. Lavi looked at her and tried to smile.

"Not really. I still feel bad about Kanda. I really did love him." Lenalee patted his back as they stopped in front of her brother's office.

"I know you did Lavi. I'm sure things will work out between the two of you one day," she said sweetly. Lavi gave her a small smile before walking into Komui's office and shutting the door. Komui looked up when Lavi entered. He watched as Lavi walked over and sat on the couch in front of him. He could tell Lavi wasn't happy even though he was trying not to show it.

"It's good to finally see you out of the infirmary," Komui said.

"Yeah…"

"I know that you liked living it that area, but you can't anymore." Lavi let a sad expression come over his face at hearing those words.

"I know. Because Kanda will find me and arrest me."

"Yes. I have found you another place to live. I think you might like it." Lavi looked at him curious.

"It's a huge flat in New York. You won't have to do anymore assignments."

"I'd like that. But If I'm not doing any more missions for you, how will I pay for the flat?" Lavi asked.

"You won't have to worry about that. I will be paying for the flat," Komui answered. Lavi couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. Komui smiled in return. It made him happy to see Lavi happy. He considered him like family too. Just like Lenalee did. Lavi's smiled disappeared quickly as he remembered something.

"Lenalee told me that Daisaya died when I escaped the hospital. When is his funeral?" Komui crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"It's tomorrow at noon. Lenalee is going. I don't think you should go Lavi." Lavi stood and grinned like always.

"I'll leave tomorrow for the flat. But I want to say goodbye to Kanda," Lavi said. Komui shook his head at Lavi. He knew no matter what he said, Lavi wouldn't listen to him.

"Just be safe," Komui said. Lavi nodded and left the office. Lavi skipped all the way to his room and started packing what few things he did have at headquarters. It took him a few hours to pack since he kept reminiscing about different things. He looked up when the door opened and Lenalee stepped in.

"Hey. Brother told me that you're going to leave tomorrow."

"Yup! I'll be living in a flat in New York," Lavi said grinning.

"He also told me that you are going to show up to the funeral tomorrow," she said frowning at him. Lavi chuckled nervously at her and shrank back some when she glared at him.

"Lavi it's too dangerous for you to do that," she said crossly.

"I know Lena-lady. But I have too," He said getting up and stretching. His back popping with the action. He felt better now that he wasn't bent over.

"You don't have to love bunny," she said softly. Lavi stepped over a few boxes and stopped in front of her. He placed both hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. His one green eye sparkled sadly.

"I have to. I need to say good bye," he said in almost a whisper. She gave a small frown, but she understood.

"Fine. But I'm not helping you if you get arrested tomorrow." Lavi smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks. I won't get arrested." She smiled and took hold of his hand.

"Good. Now come on. I've got a surprise for you," she said as she pulled him from the room. Lavi laughed as he allowed himself to be pulled in the direction that Lenalee wanted. She pulled him into the cafeteria and the lights came on. Everyone cheered for Lavi and he couldn't help but smile. He looked at Lenalee and hugged her.

"You threw me a good bye party?"

"We all did," Lenalee answered. Lavi smiled more.

"Thanks." He turned to everyone and threw his arms up as he walked in more.

"Let's get this party started," he said happily as everyone laughed. He wanted to make the most out of his last day there with everyone he had learned to consider his family. He was just disappointed that the old panda wasn't there. He hadn't seen him since Paris, France. He pushed the thought away and allowed himself to have fun. Knowing he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

* * *

Kanda sat in his apartment staring at the picture frames on the wall above the television. All of them were of him and Daisaya. And few with Marie. It had been a month now since Daisaya had been killed. He still couldn't believe it. Or rather, he didn't want too. He went to work everyday and would stop at Daisaya's desk.

He could still picture the idiot asleep at his desk when he would come in. And the satisfaction that he would get when he kicked the chair out from underneath him. Now he couldn't do that anymore. Kanda knew that he would never hear that all too familiar laugh again. Or watch him pull pranks on the precinct on April Fools anymore. Kanda sighed and leaned as far back as he could on his couch and closed his eyes.

The funeral was tomorrow. Kanda felt exhausted from helping Tiedoll plan everything for the funeral. He was just glad that Lenalee and Allen would be coming too. Kanda was also exhausted from trying to find where Lavi had disappeared too. He checked Lavi's studio apartment and saw that all his stuff was gone. He couldn't figure out how he could have done. Especially with how badly hurt he was. Kanda guess that Lavi had left town now.

He knew that if he wanted to go after him, he would have to quit his job. Tiedoll wasn't to happy when Kanda had talked with him about that. Tiedoll suggested that he switch to being a detective so he could go after Lavi. Kanda had agreed to that. He agreed that he would do that after the funeral. Kanda opened his eyes when his phone went off.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Are you okay Yuu-kun?" Kanda quietly sighed when he heard Tiedoll's voice.

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I know Daisaya would want me to still be the pain in the ass that he calls me," Kanda said smiling slightly.

"Alright. I just wanted to check on you before tomorrow," Tiedoll said. "I worry for you"

"I know. I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow," Kanda said hanging up. He put an arm over his eyes and sighed. He just wanted tomorrow to be over with and it wasn't even here yet. He wanted today over with more than anything. He let out one more sigh before getting up and going to his room to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Lavi got up slowly the next morning. He was slightly regretting how late he stayed up at the goodbye party. He had fun at it and he would miss everyone. Lavi rolled out of bed and quickly got dress. Komui had all his stuff that he had packed sent out to New York during the party. So all he had to do was get dressed and get into the car Komui got for him. Lavi looked up as his door opened. He smiled when he saw it was Lenalee.

"Hey."

"Are you really going to go to the funeral?" Lenalee asked. Lavi walked over and placed a hand one her shoulder.

"Yes Lenalee. Don't worry. I'll stay out of sight," Lavi reinsured. Lenalee gave a tentative smile. Lavi smiled and walked out. Lenalee following behind him. Lavi nodded to everyone they passed until they got outside. He grinned when he saw the red sports car.

"I can't believe that's the car Komui got me," Lavi said.

"Me neither," Lenalee added. Lavi walked over and got in. he reached into the glove box and found the keys. Lenalee came over and got in also.

"Since you're going to it too, you're going to drive me there," Lenalee stated.

"Alright," Lavi said taking off down the road.

* * *

Lenalee walked up to Kanda and Allen. They both looked at her as she walked up.

"Who brought you?" Kanda asked.

"A friend brought me," Lenalee answered. Allen frowned. He looked past her and saw a hint of red hair.

"Let's go guys. Everyone's gathering," Lenalee said and walked past the two. Kanda followed. He noticed Allen wasn't following and turned to yell at him, but saw he was gone. Kanda furrowed his brow. He decided to drop it for now and followed Lenalee.

* * *

Allen slammed Lavi against the tree and smirked when he grunted in pain. Lavi glared at him.

"What are you doing here Allen?" Lavi ground out. Allen laughed at him.

"I'm here to support a _friend_," Allen said mockingly. Lavi glared hatefully at him.

"You're just a bastard. Why did you let Lenalee go?" Lavi demanded.

"Her usefulness was done. Just be happy I didn't let her get killed." Lavi pushed Allen away.

"I suggest you go do what you're here to do then I'd leave town too," Lavi spat.

"And why's that?"

"I am saying goodbye to him. And I will tell him who it was that took me," Lavi said smirking. Allen glared at him and stormed off towards the funeral. Lavi watched with satisfaction.

* * *

The funeral finished an hour or so later and everyone was leaving. Lenalee pulled Kanda off to the side away from everyone.

"Kanda I somewhat lied when I said a friend brought me," Lenalee said when they were out of ear shot.

"What do you mean Lenalee?" Kanda asked. Lenalee bit her lip nervously.

"Lavi brought me," she said averting her gaze. Kanda grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Why didn't you call me? Don't you know that he's wanted?!" Kanda said angrily. Lenalee looked him straight in the eyes.

"I know. But I'm part of the Black Order too. I don't do things like Lavi. I just help get information for him," Lenalee said. Kanda let go of her and let out a heavy sigh.

"Lenalee-"

"Just listen. I was trying to stop him from coming today. But he didn't listen. He's been hidden the entire time. Daisaya was his friend too. Lavi wants to talk to you before he leaves," Lenalee said. Kanda was about to argue with her but stopped when she glared.

"Just talk to him," she said before turning on her heel and leaving. Kanda watched her go. He felt like he just lost a gun fight. But with words. He looked around and saw the patch of red and quickly walked towards it. When he was close enough he could see Lavi leaning against the tree.

"I should arrest you right now," Kanda said. Lavi looked up and smiled.

"But Lenalee made you promise just to talk," Lavi finished the rest of the unsaid sentence. Kanda just glared at him. Lavi pushed himself away from the tree and stepped closer to him. Kanda watched him carefully.

"I wanted to say goodbye before I left and say I'm sorry for lying to you," Lavi said.

"You said it. Now leave before I change my mind," Kanda growled.

"I know that even if I leave, you're just going to come after me aren't you detective?"

"How did you-"

"I can read lips from here," Lavi answered. Kanda scoffed and turned to leave. Lavi reached out and grabbed Kanda's hand. Kanda turned and looked at him.

"I also wanted to tell you something else." Kanda just stared at him waiting for him to speak.

"Don't trust anyone around you. No one is who they say they are," Lavi said letting go of Kanda and walked over to the car and got in. Kanda just stared at him wondering what he meant. Lavi looked at him and grinned.

"Hey Yuu!"

"You're not allowed to call me that!" Kanda yelled. Lavi laughed but ignored him.

"Catch me if you can Yuu-chan!" Lavi said before driving off and out of sight. Kanda watched him disappear. A small smirk appeared on his face.

"I accept that challenge," he said walking away to go get ready to begin his new job as a detective.


End file.
